


Children of the Devil

by SamiraHeaven93



Category: One Piece
Genre: (most likely because I’m caught up on the manga), Ace has a twin sister, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fluff, Foul Language, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Shenanigans, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraHeaven93/pseuds/SamiraHeaven93
Summary: What would have been if Ace had a twin sister, Ann. What would change and what would be the same?The story of Ace and Ann, the children of the devil. How they grew up and how they found their place in the world.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue will be slightly different from the normal style I usually write in.  
> This idea just came to me after rereading parts of Marineford and remembering that Roger had actually chosen a name for a daughter too.  
> This first chapter/the prologue is Ann talking about the past, but it takes place in the future. That’s why she is older then she would be in the current time in the manga.

_Hallo, my name is Portgas D. Ann and I’m here to tell you my story._

_ Well, it’s not really my story, but the story of my brothers too. Deuce kept bugging me for so long because he thinks it would be an interesting story, but I’m not so sure. It’s just our life, why would anyone be interested in that? But I guess I will let you decide if you like this story enough to continue to read it. _

_ Anyway... let’s start at the beginning I guess? _

_ My twin brother Ace and me are the children of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge. Yes, the Gol D. Roger. The first pirate king. You hate me now? You wouldn’t be the first one... _

_ Roger died over a year before we were born. Executed in his hometown in front of a huge audience. His last words had started the Golden Age of pirates... but you probably know that. _

_ Oh, you want to know how it was possible for him to father children when he was already dead? He didn’t. Mum carried us for twenty months. She wanted to protect us from the prosecution of the World Government and the Marines. And she did it. We were allowed to see the light of the world, but she had a huge price to pay. She died giving birth to us. The last thing she was able to give us were our names. Ace and Ann. _

_ She only had eyes for us, she must have really loved us. Mum didn’t even notice that our gramps came in shortly before she died. _

_ Our gramps, that is Monkey D. Garp. The hero of the marines! Roger had asked him to protect his child, must have been quite a surprise that there wasn’t one but two of us. Gramps took us and brought us from the South Blue to his own home island, Dawn Island, in the East Blue. _

_ There he left us with some mountain bandits, Dadan and her gang. I have no idea why he choose them, but it was a good thing. Kinda. We were safe from prosecution there. It’s just to bad we weren’t able to meet Shanks and Luffy earlier. I think that might have been good. For us to meet someone who knew our father as more then a horrible monster from the news. _

_ Dadan did her best to raise us, but her best wasn’t great. She was a bandit after all, but she never physically hurt us and at least tried to not hurt us mentally either. At least she only called us the children of the devil when she thought we weren’t listening. _

_ Of course it didn’t took us long to find out what people really thought about our father, especially after gramps had told us about him and Mum. We were curious. _

_ But the curiosity soon turned to anger. Especially for Ace. He is the more hotheaded one of us, I tend to bottle my feelings up instead. It started at that time too. Ace always wanted to protect me. At this time we thought we only had each other in the whole world. He got always angrier when he saw I was hurt or upset by something. So I started to not show it anymore. I didn’t like seeing him like that. _

_ For a while we weren’t really great with dealing with any kind of feelings. _

_ It got a bit better after we had met Sabo. He was the first other child we truly interacted with. He was our first friend. We had never been alone before, having each other around all the time, but meeting him showed us, that we in fact had been missing something. A friend, someone we could trust besides each other. _

_ But that doesn’t mean it was easy from the start. Ace always had some trust issues and that didn’t just change with meeting a random blond boy in the Grey Terminal. It took Sabo around a month to gain his trust, if I remember correctly. _

_ It had been harder for me. I was a girl, the odd one out, and jealous. More jealous then I like to admit. They got along so well and I felt left out... _

_ Sabo was surprised I could do the same things a boy could do. He was surprised I wasn’t playing with dolls or that I didn’t care if my clothes got dirty or that I didn’t wear pink frilly dresses. _

_ All that drove me crazy and I think Ace and me had our first huge fight around that time. Because of Sabo. Which in hindsight is just ridiculous. But we were kids. Just a bunch of dumb kids who get into fight about dumb things. _

_ Sabo soon learned that I wasn’t a typical girl and threw all his expectations over board. He even apologised and tried his best to get along with me too, because I was his best friends twin sister after all. And, as you probably know, we did became close friends in the end too. _

_ But this lead to me questioning some things about myself. I thought I must be broken or something. Don’t get me wrong, I am a girl! But I never had a real typical female role model. I never knew how a “normal girl” was supposed to be. Which is totally bullshit itself. You can act and like whatever you want, and it doesn’t matter what gender you are. _

_ When I met Makino I got to know some more girly things. Cute clothes, plushies, jewellery... _

_ I like those things, but I also like to run around and explore. To train with my brothers and to hunt. _

_ The first time my brothers saw me in a dress they laughed. I punched them. I think that is one of the reasons why they would never easily underestimate a woman. Or make fun of one’s clothes. _

_ After meeting Sabo our days, months and years were all very similar. Running around, collecting treasures, fighting. Sometimes learning basic stuff from Dogura or Dadan. Or running away from “training” with Gramps. It was a nice time and we were even happy. _

_ Then the one incident happened that would change all our lives. Ace, Sabos and mine. And a lot of this story would have been quite different if it didn’t happen too. _

_ Gramps came by for one of his short visits and dropped of Luffy. Precious sunshine little Luffy. Fuck, he was really annoying us at the beginning... _

_ But more about that the next time. I assume that’s what you all really are interested in, right? Luffy is the best, so of course you would love to hear what I can tell you about him and our childhood together! _

Authors’ note _ : Deuce informed me I should go more into detail, so I guess I’m gonna try to that in the future. I have also asked him if it was ok for me to write like this, because it feels kinda weird to write in first person view. He said I should do it in whatever way I like. So I think I will write in third person view in the future. It’s not just about me after all, but about all of us and the world itself. _


	2. Enter Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get to meet their little brother and become friends with him after a very rocky start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first proper chapter for this story. I hope you’re going to like it!  
> I didn’t have much motivation to write recently, so I’m not sure when the next chapter will come. But it will! At some point in the next weeks!

It had been a day like any other in the last years. Ace and Ann had been out hunting in the morning. It would be buffalo for lunch, they had enough for Dadan and the other bandits too. This was their way of earning their place to stay. The twins shared their prey with them and they gave them a roof over their heads. It had been like that for a while now.

They had just arrived back at the hideout when they noticed that the bandits weren’t alone. Garp was their, which instantly soured the children’s’ mood. This meant “marine training”...

“Who is the kid?” Ann kept standing, her arms crossed, pipe in hand, while Ace had sat down on their future lunch.

“The hell I know.” The older boy frowned when the younger one turned to them. “But he looks weak...” Then he spat on him.

The younger boy rubbed it of with a disgusted face, but before he could say anything they were noticed by the older man.

“Oh, Ace, Ann!” Garp place one of his huge hands on the younger boys head. “Luffy, the will be your new older siblings.”

“Really? Hi!” He grinned at them brightly and waved his arms around in excitement. “I’m Luffy! I never had older siblings before! Let’s be friends!”

The twins exchanged a look before glaring at the younger boy and marching past him, dragging their pray behind them.

“We brought meet.” Ace threw the buffalo in the vague direction of their caretaker before entering the cabin, while Garp was just standing there laughing.

“They seem to do well, Dadan. Take good care of my grandson too!”

“Your grandson?! But... But Garp!”

“You don’t want to? Then I’m going to arrest you...”

“No no! We take him in with pleasure!”

“Good!” The old soldier grinned at her before turning around to leave. “I have to go. Bye Luffy!”

The child screamed a “Bye Grandpa!” before dashing after the two older kids into the building.

Shortly after, the bandits and children were gathered around the fireplace in the bandits’ hideout, stuffing their faces with grilled meat. Only Luffy had to be satisfied by a bowl of rice and a glass of water. The twins didn’t pay much attention to him, besides the rise of an eyebrow when the younger one didn’t seem to be bothered by having to get his own food.

“Maybe he is just weird...?”

“He is gramps grandkid, of course he is!”

“Yeah... he’s probably supposed to become a marine or something too...”

“We should definitely not let him know about our pirate treasure...”

“Agreed!”

They finished their share of the food before jumping up and running out again.

“The last one has to catch dinner!”

“That’s a lame punishment...”

Ann stuck out her tongue at her brother. “It’s my turn to choose, so deal with it! You can think of something “cooler” for tomorrow then!”

“Hey, where are you two going? Let’s be friends!”

The twins shared an annoyed look before turning to the forest, each of them taking a different route. Racing each other to their designated finish line.

Ann jumped over fallen trees and boulders, making her way to their meeting spot with Sabo. This time she wouldn’t be the last one! Ace had won the last three days and it started to piss her off! But just in case she choose a mild punishment... getting dinner was even kinda fun! And extra training! Not like stealing the eggs of one of those big colourful birds. Those beaks hurt! And the girl still had some bruises from two days ago. At least the eggs were tasty...

For a while she couldn’t hear anything of her twin brother, he must have taken the farthest path from hers, the one over the rope bridge, which was good for her. It was shorter but more challenging.

Shortly before she reached their meeting spot with their friend near the Grey Terminal Ann noticed him coming closer out of the corner of her eye. She was still in the lead though and laughed in delight when she reached the tree on which Sabo was already waiting.

“Haha! First!”

“Not fair!” Ace was still around 100 meters away so he had to scream back. “I had to get rid of the kid first! He kept following me even after I kicked a tree at him!”

“Your bad, brother dear! You lost! He can’t be worse then the big bear, and he is just counted as an obstacle too!”

The blond haired kid had jumped down and now stood next to the black haired twins. “What kid?”

Ace twirled his finger in his ear while Ann just crossed her arms behind her head, still answering together. “Gramps grandkid...”

Sabo looked at them in surprise. “Your crazy grandpa is here? And you were able to escape his training?”

“Na, he already left again...”

“... just dropped of the kid with Dadan...”

“Ahahaha... the old hag must be pissed!” Sabo grinned broadly, his missing tooth showing.

“She is more scared of gramps then she is pissed...”

_ We all laughed in unisono while Luffy was trying to make his way back to the bandits’ hideout, getting lost in the valley and eventually encountering a pack of wolves. It took him a whole week to get back to his new caretakers and us. _

_ After that Luffy kept trying to follow us every day for the next three months, no matter the weather. Ace and me both agreed that he had some balls to keep doing that. Or that he was just dumb. But we also grew to kinda care for him, not much at this point, but at least neither of us actively tried to get rid of him after a while. We aren’t proud of how we treated him back then, we we nasty, but Luffy never cared. He just wanted to be our  friend. _

_ On the first day on which he managed to reach Grey Terminal, Ace and me had split up to get some stuff for our treasurer before meeting up with Sabo. I went into town, pickpocketing my way through a market while my brother ambushed a few thugs who turned out to be part of Bluejams pirate crew. This meant trouble. Big trouble! _

_ And Luffy managed to make it worse, well, mostly for himself. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw him in Porcemis grasp, screaming for Aces’ and my help. While also trying to lie about not knowing about our treasure. He was always such a terrible liar... _

“Ace, Sabo! What the hell happened?!” Ann ran to the boys after the pirates had been out of reach and found them kneeling on a certain branch, stuffing their treasure into boxes.

“Luffy found us and heard that we wanted to become pirates. He said he wanted to become one too.”

“We tied him up, but he kept asking if we could be friends...” Sabos eyes wandered from one twin to the other, now understanding a bit more about the kid they had told him about before.

“He had found out about our secret so we decided to kill him, which made him scream and draw in the attention of Porcemi.”

“What the fuck did he want from you anyway?”

Ace rubbed his neck and avoided looking at his twins identical eyes. “I beat up some of his men and stole his money... BUT I didn’t know they belonged to them!”

Ann sighed, before shrugging it off. “And he managed to capture Luffy?”

“Yeah, but no idea how! One moment he was next to us, hiding in the bushes, the next Porcemi had him!” The blond boy shook his head. He still couldn’t believe how the younger boy had managed to get captured.

The boys stuffed some more gold into their boxes before jumping down from the hiding spot.

“We have to take it to a safe place. There is no way Luffy won’t tell them where our treasure is after they hurt him.”

Ann knew the pirates wouldn’t bat an eye at hurting a child, they had done so before. There was no way the younger boy would stay silent. Sooner or later Porcemi and his men would come and take their treasure.

“Are we gonna take it to the tree cave?”

“Yeah.” Sabo handed her the first box. “Go take the first box there, we will be right behind you.” And the girl sprinted in the direction of their secret second hiding spot.

The sun was already setting when they finished their task and Sabo came back with shocking news. 

There was no one searching for their gold. Luffy hadn’t told them anything yet! Even though the pirates must have tortured him this whole time!

“We have to go safe him!”

“If he is still alive...”

“I can’t believe he hasn’t told them! He should know that he could get killed! Does he have a death wish?!”

The three children ran into the direction of the Grey Terminal, all of them secretly hoping they wouldn’t come to late. And luckily they weren’t. They found Luffy bloody and beaten, but still alive when they attacked the pirates shack, just smashing through the thin wall.

The boys attacked the pirate upfront while Ann freed the younger boy.

“Ok, got him!”

Sabo turned around to ran, but Ace kept standing and facing the man who was holding a sword.

“Ace, come on!”

“I’m not running away from a fight. Ann, take him and go!”

His sister sat Luffy down and readied her own pipe. “I’m not letting you face him alone, idiot!” And she jumped into the fight, side by side with Ace and Sabo, protecting the younger boy behind them.

All of them got some cuts and bruises, but in the end they won and fled into the woods.

Not to much later Luffy sat on the root of a big tree, crying his eyes out while Ann placed the last bandaid on his nose, while Ace and Sabo bickered about Aces’ habit of not running away from any enemy, no matter how strong.

“Shut up already! How long are you gonna keep crying?! I hate weaklings and crybabies!”

Ace snapped at the younger boy who really tried to stop crying after that and thanked them all for saving him.

“But why didn’t you just tell them?! They have no problem killing women and children!”

“But...” Luffy still sobbed a little. “But then we couldn’t ever become friends!”

“Still better then being killed!”

“Why do you even want to be our friend? I did horrible things to you, but you keep following us anyway!”

“BUT I DON’T HAVE ANYONE ELSE!!!”

The twins exchanged a baffled look, before they crossed their arms.

“I can’t go back into the village and I hate mountain bandits! If I hadn’t followed you then I would have been alone... and being alone is the worst!”

“What about your parents?”

“I only have grandpa...”

Ace and Ann exchanged an other look, an unreadable expression on their faces, but they knew what the other was thinking.

“So you are feeling better when you are with us?” Ann sat down next to Luffy, her legs dangling down beside his, when they got a nod as response.

“So you do want us to be alive?”

“Of course!”

_ After this Sabo moved in with us too, because he couldn’t stay at the Grey Terminal anymore. This incident would lead us to soon become sworn siblings with both him and Luffy. Something that would change our life forever. Which made us get through tough times and come out stronger...  _

_ I don’t want to imagine how our lives would have been without Lu. There would have been hardly any sun. Meeting Lu changed us, it made us happier, as weird as that sounds. _

_ But there is an other incident that would greatly influence and change our lives, and ourselves. More about that the next time... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> I think you can all guess what’s going to happen in the next chapter. After that the story will deviant more from what we have in canon and show more about the kids childhood on Dawn Island.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first little chapter/prologue.  
> I can’t say when the next chapter will be published, but should be in the next two weeks, depending on how much I can write and my motivation.


End file.
